supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuki Sato
Kazuki Sato (born September 22, 2019, died November 9, 2037, age 18, or born September 22, 1994, died November 9, 2012, age 18) was the brother of Cho and Sayaka. His brother Takashi died in 2036 at age 13. By 2040 (or 2014), he became the husband of Reicheru. Family Tree Teen years In June 27, 2009/2033, Kazuki created his own show. The series consisted of 12 seasons before his death. On January 4, 2010/2034, at age 14, Kazuki became permanently confined into a wheelchair. Takumi also closed Kazuki's bedroom door behind him, and it remained locked. On January 5, 2034, Takumi replied with something, in English, it's translated "If you're going to be a ****, I told you, this was going to happen. If you continue being a ****, you'll have up to 48 months to live." Appearance Kazuki had tons of scars and is confined to a wheelchair. Though he wears different outfits, he has black hair and brown eyes, In Reicheru vs. Alessandro, Kazuki is not confined to a wheelchair or have any scars, he resembles if he hadn't been damaged by Takumi and if he wasn't confined to a wheelchair and wasn't abused. Execution, final day before becoming a ghost, and death Further information: Takumi Sato hacks onto Kazuki Sato's account Kazuki's father, Takumi, came around. Takumi banished Kazuki off the wheelchair, lifted Kazuki up, and banished him into a bathtub. Kazuki was glued into the tub. Takumi turned on the water. Kazuki died on November 9, 2012/2037, just six weeks after turning 18. After Kazuki drowned, anyway, Takumi still shot Kazuki five times with a machine gun. Takumi also attacked the body with a cheese grater, and then Kazuki became beheaded with a machete. His dead body was banished into a deadly gas chamber. On November 10, 2012/2037, a day after Kazuki's death, Takumi stole Kazuki's wallet. Takumi stole 20 dollars and his license. That was the 20 dollars and license Kazuki had at the time of his death. On November 11, 2012, Kazuki's ghost appeared. Takumi announced the end of the Kazuki Sato show. Sometime in 2014/2040, he met one of the main characters, Reicheru Chaiko, who had died in the early 17th century at the age of 14, but used a 6-year extension in 1997. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated In the anime cartoon, he was like his game counterpart as he was quite violent at first, he first appeared in'' Another Ghost?! ''(Japanese title: 真新しいゴーストパルを作る meaning Making a Brand New Ghost Pal), he is responsible for the eternal thunder and lightning in Hokkiado, the source was in the wall he was buried in while Takashi watched him, it was hard for Sophie to get around Hokkiado as the lightning was severe. Trivia *Takumi went onto Kazuki's Facebook account, announcing that Kazuki's show project has been terminated. Category:People born in 2019 Category:People died in 2037 Category:People died in November Category:Deceased Characters Category:People born in September Category:People who are Confined in Wheelchairs